High Flying Adored
by jackiechica
Summary: Hikari, after it seems that she lost everything, looks back over her life with the help of a special song. Lyrics are High Flying Adored from Evita. Please R&R, hope you like it!


Jackie: Ok, most of you who have read my work know that I am completely obsessed with musicals.  But this, come on, read it and you can see how much there was to be said here, I couldn't resist!  The song is, of course, High Flying Adored from Evita.  Well, it's Che's part of it.  I cut it off before Evita goes into her dumb self-praise "I had nothing to do with this, but I am the best" cr…oh, wait, I rated this PG-13, can I say that?  Well, the rating is for implied situations.  Enjoy!

High Flying Adored 

Hikari listened to the rain hit the windows of her apartment.  She sat, alone, on her couch, not wanting to move, not caring.  She was alone, totally alone.  She felt like no one else understood her, no one knew what she had gone through.  She hadn't talked to any of the other digidestined for years…they all had other things: jobs, families, other friends.  Kari had already been married and divorced.  She had been a kindergarten teacher, but she had been fired after the divorce because her psychological profile said she wasn't fit at the moment to teach young children.  So, she had become an actress.  With no training, she had very few roles, but recently she had gotten a small role in the musical Evita at a community theatre.  With her first paycheck, she had gotten the soundtrack to give herself an idea of the music.  Thinking there was nothing better to do, she popped the CD in and pressed Shuffle, so she wouldn't become dependant on order.

            _High Flying Adored, so young, the instant queen_

            That sounded like her.  In a matter of seconds, her life had gone from an average 8 year old to Queen of the Neumomon.  And, when that spirit had been in her body, she had flown pretty high.

_A rich beautiful thing, of all the talents, a cross between  
A fantasy of the bedroom and a saint._

            Whoah, this is getting kind of scary, she thought.  In high school, she had been voted Most Talented.  She had also picked up quite the reputation, after she and Daisuke had that fight and she went off the deep end, not for the first or last time.  Yet, through all those horrible action, she had still been the Child of Light, with an Angel as her guardian.

_You were just a backstreet girl  
Hustling and fighting, scratching and biting_

Hikari glanced at her friend, Tailmon, who was curled up in the corner, batting at invisible mice in her sleep.  That one,

she thought, sounded more like her.  When she worked for Myotismon, she was fighting to survive all the time.

_High Flying Adored, did you believe in your wildest moments  
All this would be yours, that you'd become  
The lady of them all?_

            That reminded her of middle school.  Before the second adventures began, she never imagined that she would mean so much to so many people, almost like the silent leader.  Takeru and Daisuke admired her, she was Miyako and Ken's resource of strength on multiple occasions, and Iori looked to her for advice.

_Were there stars in your eyes when you crawled in at night  
From the bars, from the sidewalks, from the gutter theatrical?_

No, there weren't.  Because by the time she began going to those places, all of the good times were gone.

            _Don't look down, it's a long long way to fall._

            And she had already tripped.

_High Flying Adored, what happens now?  Where do you go from here?  
For someone on top of the world, the view is not exactly clear,  
Ashamed you did it all at 26._

            That made her look at the calander.  Three days until her birthday.  Her 26th Birthday.  And she felt like she had done it all.  She had loved, lost, fought, won, retreated, saved lives, destroyed them.  Did Andrew Lloyd Webber have some sort of third eye sight?

There are no mysteries now.  
Nothing can thrill you, no one fulfill you.

That was why she had gotten the divorce.  The relationship had gone downhill fairly soon, because the excitement she had grown up to expect from marriage wasn't there.  It just got really boring, and it couldn't last.

High Flying Adored, I hope you come to terms with boredom.  
So famous, so easily, so soon is not the wisest thing to be.

You can say that again, she thought.  After the word was out about the Digiworld, everyone was all over the destined. They had become instant celebrities.  It had been hard for all of them, with the exception of Daisuke, because they hadn't really worked to become digidestined, it just happened.  It was hardest on Ken, though.  With the double pressure of being The Ichijouji Ken and the Digimon Kaiser on top of just being a plain destined, then marrying another digidestined (against his will, it was an arranged marriage), he and his family never got a moment's rest.  Recently, Miyako had walked into the apartment and found him hanging from the ceiling.  It had been too much.

_You won't care if they love you; it's been done before._

It was true; when Daisuke and Takeru were both all over her through middle and part of high school, she just shrugged it off and acted as if it wasn't a big deal.  The same went for her ex-husband.

You'll despair if they hate you; you'll be drained of all energy.

That was even more true, she thought sadly.  She and Daisuke had a fight their sophomore year, he had told her that he was actually in love with Ken.  She had moped for weeks without knowing why, she had never even liked Daisuke, why was she upset that he didn't love her, either?  That's when she rebounded, hard, and gained her "reputation".  That was also when Ken's marriage was arranged, when his parents found out that their son had a male admirer and that he returned affection, they took matters into their own hands.  And when her husband left her, well, she would still be in the classroom if she had the energy.

All the young who've made it would agree.

            Hikari's eyes brightened.  That was it.  She knew who would understand what she was going through.  She shut off the CD before Evita began her delusional aria, and searched the phone book for the number she wanted.  All the time the phone was ringing, that line kept circling in her mind. _All the young who've made it would agree. All the young who've made it would agree._

"Takashi residence."

            "Takeru?  It's me, Kari."


End file.
